Role Reversal
by Susie-Draegalia
Summary: I had an idea at 2 in the morning, and this is the result... What if Ichigo was the shinigami? What if he was a captain? What if someone from his squad was wounded in battle and gave his powers to a reiatsu sensitive teenager? Most importantly, what if that teenager was Rukia? Basically, a role reversal with additional changes. First chapter up; hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I'm going to warn you right now- I got this idea at literally 2 in the morning. I could not sleep at all, so I was just staring blankly around my room and that damn plot bunny attacked me.

So, this was the result.

I will say, however, that this is everything I have right now, as of 7/13. Depending on how much people like it, I may continue it, so be sure to leave a review if you like it.

* * *

Straightening his captain's haori, he strode through the halls with purpose, knowing he was late for the captains' meeting but not quite caring. Yamamoto, for some reason, always seemed to somehow find the patience to ignore whenever he broke the rules. At least, he hoped that was a consistent trend.

He pushed the doors open and entered swiftly, the doors shutting behind him quietly. The other captains were gathered near Yamamoto and each wore an irritated expression with the exception of Kuchiki Byakuya. The noble refused to allow any emotion display on his face, regardless if it were positive or negative.

"Kurosaki-taicho, how kind of you to join us," Ichimaru Gin said smoothly, his grin widening as he spoke. Ichigo kept his face equally smooth, ignoring the other captain's too-sweet voice.

"Thank you, Ichimaru. I apologize for my lateness. There was an issue within my squad that needed my immediate attention," Ichigo said evenly, nodding his head politely. Ichimaru only nodded back, his face not betraying anything.

"Now that we are all here," Yamamoto said, an edge of irritation to his aged features, "I'd like to share some information gathered from the Living World."

The captains glanced about themselves before returning their attention to Yamamoto. There was silence in the room as the scarred man stared levelly at each of his captains.

"What is it, sir?" Ukitake Jushiro asked quietly. Ichigo looked at the soul briefly. He had always respected Jushiro. While his illness kept him bedridden or at least indisposed much of the time, he knew how to run a squad smoothly and efficiently. On top of that, when he was able to fight, he was almost unmatched in both swordplay and kido.

Yamamoto continued his study of the gathered thirteen men and women before launching into an thorough explanation of events occurring in the Living World. Ichigo was surprised at the news, as were the other captains.

"A substitute shinigami?" someone whispered.

"I wonder if they're strong," Kenpachi grinned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Do you know the identity of the shinigami to relinquish their powers?" Aizen asked, a concerned light in his eyes. To give shinigami power to a living mortal was strictly taboo and severely punishable. In the few occurrences in which it has happened, the shinigami in question was put to death more often than not.

"Intel has reported that the shinigami was Hatasari Moran."

Ichigo straightened, his eyes going to Yamamoto.

"He's one of mine," Ichigo confirmed for the captains. "Do we have any explanation on why he gave his power to a human? Or specific details on the human?"

"We have sent a three-man cell to investigate. From what they found, Hatasari was fatally wounded in battle with a Hollow and gave his power to a human, a teenaged girl, so that she could defeat the Hollow. He is confirmed dead."

"And the girl? Wouldn't her power slip away with Hatasari's death?" Jushiro asked. Mayuri grinned.

"She has retained her abilities," he said gleefully.

"So what do you want to do about her?" Ichigo asked, looking to Yamamoto. A tired light flickered through his eyes, disappearing so quickly Ichigo wasn't sure if it had even appeared in the first place.

"Is she dangerous?" Unohana asked worriedly.

"I need someone to go to the Living World and gauge her abilities," Yamamoto answered Ichigo. The room quieted.

"Sir, a captain? To judge a substitute shinigami?"

"She has displayed skills well beyond an Academy student. If she is viable, she may be trained. If not, we shall be forced to destroy her shinigami abilities permanently," the Captain-Commander said seriously.

Silence fell in the room as the captains mentally drew straws, none wanting to go to the Living World. Ichigo sighed when all eyes fell on him.

"I'll go. It was my man that started this mess," he said, reaching behind him and scratching the back of his head. Yamamoto nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Kurosaki-taicho, report to the Senkaimon tomorrow morning. I want you in Karakura Town as soon as possible."

"Understood," Ichigo nodded. He paused before asking, "Do we have a name?"

"Only a first name. Rukia."

* * *

A/N:

Anyone else notice how Rukia was never given a surname until she was adopted by Byakura? That really irritates me. It means I have to come up with one for her. _So_, I comprised a list for you to vote on!

It is as follows:

Hatake Rukia

Kaneda Rukia

Morashi Rukia

Manekami Rukia

Please choose one and review/PM me! Her name comes up in the next chapter and I'd like to see what you all think before I settle on a name. I'm leaning towards one of them, but I always change my mind, so think about it!... Please?

^.^ Susie ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I'm pretty happy with the reception this story's gotten so I'm continuing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read it! x3

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Hey, kid," a familiar voice greeted. Ichigo turned to see his father standing at the door to his office. Ichigo's lips pulled up in a smirk.

"Come to see I haven't destroyed the squad?"

"Hey, the 10th was mine before you were even born, punk," Isshin laughed before growing serious. "Watch yourself in the Living World."

"What? Think I can't take a substitute shinigami?" Ichigo scoffed. Isshin's eyes darkened slightly and he crossed his arms over his chest, studying his son. After a moment, his eyes lost their edge and he relaxed his posture.

"Say hi to Kisuke for me, will ya?" Isshin called over his shoulder as he walked away. Ichigo watched as he left, confusion gathering in his thoughts. Even so, he shrugged it off and continued preparing for the trip to the Living World.

* * *

"Oi, Toshiro!" Ichigo called to his lieutenant. The silver-haired shinigami looked up from the paperwork he was working on. Neither had a fondness for paperwork but Ichigo knew from his father's experience that it was better to get it over with than to let it build up. As a result, the paperwork was distributed between both captain and lieutenant so that they could commiserate without interference from the easy-going if not immodest third seat.

"Taicho?" Toshiro asked, trying not to scowl at the common use of his given name as Ichigo walked through the door, making his way to his desk. He knew after working with the orange-haired captain for as long as he had that Ichigo rarely, if ever, speaks to anyone respectfully. Even Yamamoto was a stretch.

"I'm going to the Living World for a while, so I'll need you to watch over the division while I'm gone."

Toshiro looked surprised at the news but Ichigo only sat down at his desk and began his half of the paperwork. Just as he was finishing, he stood and took the remainder of Toshiro's pile.

"You'll have to deal with enough paperwork when I'm done," Ichigo explained. He fell quiet for a moment before continuing. "I'm trusting the division with you, Toshiro. And if Isshin tries to bother you, punch him in the face. It's going to be your division, not his."

"That sounds like a resignation," Toshiro commented, studying his captain. Ichigo only shrugged.

"Nah, I'm just saying it how it is. If this mission takes too long, you might be promoted to a temporary captaincy over the 10th. Don't give me that look, you've been ready for a captaincy for fifteen years. Well, your skills are on the right level. I don't know about your height," Ichigo teased. Toshiro did not bother to hide his scowl.

* * *

"Ah, Kurosaki-taicho," Urahara greeted with a broad smile as Ichigo came through the Senkaimon in the underground training area. "How's Soul Society?" he asked pleasantly. Ichigo resisted the urge to sigh.

"You could just go and see it yourself," Ichigo said to the former captain. A strange light entered Urahara's eyes and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I'm starting to really like it here," he said amiably, glancing around his subterranean training ground. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Only took you a century," he chuckled. Urahara looked stunned for a moment.

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked, astounded. Ichigo's smile darkened into a scowl and Urahara beamed. "Yoruichi will be sad she missed it."

"Yoruichi will be sad she missed what?" the familiar deep voice greeted as a black cat approached, jumping down from a nearby boulder to stand beside Urahara. The former captain bore a glum expression as she joined them.

"Kurosaki-taicho made a joke," he lamented, his eyes shaded by his hat. Yoruichi laughed throatily as her eyes moved between Ichigo and Urahara.

"HA! I win the bet," she laughed at her old friend. Urahara pouted but Yoruichi only grinned as she extended a paw towards him. "I expect full payment as soon as Ichigo leaves."

"Hai," Urahara sighed. He looked to Ichigo expectantly. "So, what is so important in the Living World that they needed to send a captain? By himself?" he added, his senses confirming that Ichigo's lieutenant was not with him.

Ichigo, in response to his question, scowled.

"You heard what happened with Hatasari, right?" Ichigo continued when Urahara nodded thoughtfully. "Well Yamamoto decided that one of us had to come down here and test the girl. I picked the short straw. I have to keep hollows back too, apparently."

A teasing smile was on Urahara's face but he quickly disguised it.

"So, you'll need a gigai?" he assumed.

"Don't know yet," Ichigo sighed. "I have to find the girl first. All the intel corps got was her first name."

Urahara's face twisted into a familiar knowing smile.

"Ne, they really are slipping without us, Neko-chan," he smiled to Yoruichi. She threw him a withering glance at the nickname but he continued nonetheless. "I'll admit it. I was a bit curious."

"So was Mayuri," Ichigo said evenly. Urahara only whipped out his fan. "What do you know?"

"Hmm," Urahara hummed thoughtfully, studying Ichigo over his fan. "What do I get if I tell you?"

Ichigo kept his face smooth as he replied.

"I don't tell Isshin that you want the family to spend a few weeks with the two of you," he said smoothly, not bothering to disguise the threat. Urahara's almost smug look shook as he recoiled. Isshin had once convinced Masaki, Karin, and Yuzu to go with him to visit Urahara. It seemed that the event had been more scarring than Ichigo had been led to believe, seeing as even Yoruichi tried to hid a shudder.

"Don't drag me into this!" she exclaimed, laying down on the rocky ground and crossing her paws in front of her as she looked up at the two.

Urahara wavered and Ichigo raised an eyebrow, knowing he had the man caught between a rock and a hard place. Urahara never liked to let anything go for free. He was a business man through and through.

Eventually though, he was forced to sigh in defeat.

"I wasn't actually there when Hatasari-san died," Urahara began. Ichigo let his disbelieving surprise show on his face and Urahara scowled lightly. "Some of us actually work."

"Yeah, Tessai, Ururu, and me," Yoruichi chuckled. Urahara frowned at her before continuing.

"Anyway," he said, looking at her pointedly. "It seems that accepting Hatasari-san's shinigami power unlocked the potential already in her. That way, when Hatasari-san died, his power left her but she still had her own to rely on."

"How has she been entering shinigami form to fight hollows?" Ichigo asked curiously. Urahara shrugged.

"I don't know," he said good-naturedly. "If she's talented or focused enough, she might be able to go into it through meditation or something similar."

"Do you know how many hollows she's fought?"

Urahara looked blankly at Ichigo, his fan stopped mid-wave. The shopkeeper tilted his head to the side as an incredulous light entered his eyes.

"I don't stalk the girl," he said, though a small smirk was playing at his lips beneath the fan. "From what I can tell, though, she's fought at least three or four without too much trouble."

Ichigo wasn't too impressed. He'd seen first year Academy students incapacitate a hollow when someone they cared about was in danger. Although this did mean that she had potential as a substitute shinigami, maybe even a fully fledged shinigami when she died.

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen or sixteen. And before you ask, she goes to Karakura High School."

Ichigo looked at the older soul dubiously.

"It sounds like you do stalk her," he said seriously. Urahara scowled, closing his fan with a snap. He flicked it out of his hand with a snap of his wrist and the fan was sent flying towards Ichigo. The orange-haired captain caught the fan between his fingers two inches away from his nose. Ichigo twirled the fan around, opening it with a grin. "Getting slow, old man."

Urahara sighed dramatically. A pout was his dominant feature until his hand reached into his jacket, slipping into an unseen pocket. When it reappeared, he snapped the second fan open, a grin on his face. Ichigo sighed tiredly as the former captain began to fan himself once more.

"I'll need a gigai," Ichigo decided. Urahara gestured towards the exit and the three began to walk back to Urahara Shoten's upper level. Once on the ground floor, Ichigo realized he had forgotten something.

"What's her name?" Ichigo asked as Urahara led him towards the room where blank gigai were stored. Urahara barely spared him a glance.

"Kaneda Rukia."

* * *

A/N:

The majority of the votes went to Kaneda, so voila! Hope you liked the chapter!

In other news, my mind was just blown. Was I the only on who didn't know that Kurosaki Isshin (Bleach, of course) and Namikaze Minato (Naruto) were voiced by the same Japanese actor? o.O I had noooooo idea!

*mind still blown, but it's probably just me* Susie o.O


End file.
